themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student/Creature Page: Eriscordia "Eris" Hallows
Name: Eriscordia "Eris" Luna Hallows Age: 15 Birthday: July 24 Grade (if a student): Sophomore Gender: Female Species: '''Turned to a werewolf by Lynn on Prom of 2011/Psychic '''Occupation/role: Socially-awkward hyper trouble seeker Orientation: Straight Relationship Status: Interested in Richard Ames Dorm Room/Roommate: '''243, Pepper Ann McGee '''Likes: Old TV shows, people who put up with her, Az, horror movies, alternative clothing, Gothic culture, energy drinks, caffeine, her friends, cheerleading sometimes Dislikes: Not being able to communicate correctly, doctors, cheerleading sometimes, doctors, pink, needles, jocks, doctors, snobs, having to wait thirty minutes before turning into a wolf after eating chocolate or macademia nuts, silver, wolfsbane....did I mention doctors? Personality Eris is usually very hyperactive and doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. This usually scares away anyone within a ten foot radius of her. Though may seem awkward and--for lack of better words--immature on the outside, there is actually a lot of thought happening on the inside. The only problem is that she doesn't know how to translate these thoughts from her head to her tongue. Thus causing a lot of confusion with anyone she talks to. Which is why everyone thinks that her head's up in the clouds and her train of thought is a trainwreck. Though she acts childish at times, if a friend is in trouble, she can instantly switch from hyperactive oddball to serious-business protective mother in a heartbeat. Biography Eriscordia grew up with his little sister and dad in Amity Park. Her mom usually worked late as a lawyer and her dad worked late as a...well, no one knew back then. The point is, it usually left her at home to cook and take care of his little sister, "Harry", while they were away. Eris was always a social outcast in school. That only got worse when her mom came home and found her dad in a dress and lipstick. As it turns out, Eris' dad worked at a gay bar. Outraged, insecure, and...disturbed, the mother filed for divorce and left the three of them. No one knows where she is now, but she does send money to the kids at the end of each month. After saving up enough money, Eris decided she wanted to go to a local school called Misery High. She had heard about the ghosts and other things there and decided it would be interesting to check out. Not to mention it would offer her greater education than Casper High could offer. Eris will eventually get knocked up by a homeless mexican at age 18. Being a worthless loser, and having nowhere else to go, her parents will force her to get an abortion. Abilities: The ability to chug an entire pack of energy drinks without having a heart attack, slight telekenisis that she hardly uses ever, the ability to not blink for one minute and thirty seconds, turn into a dire wolf, sniff out non-human students, telepathy with other werewolves/were-things, ages every seven years. Weaknesses: Silver (which sucks 'cus she had to chuck out half of her jewelry), stakes, cannot attack or intendedly harm a real wolf, The Ritual, Wolfsbane, having to wait thirty minutes before turning into a wolf after eating chocolate or macademia nuts, full moons, being in heat. Classes/Clubs :English 10 :Geometry :AP European :Biology :French :Physical Education :Art :Cooking :Cheerleading :Occult club Category:Student pages Category:Class of 2013 Category:Female Students